wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Maria Kharenkova
Rostov-on-Don, Rostov Oblast, Russia |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Ruslan Lavrov |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Maria Aleksandrovna Kharenkova (Russian: Мария Александровна Харенкова, born October 29 in Rostov-on-Don) is an elite Russian-born Georgian artistic gymnast. She is the 2014 European Balance Beam Champion, 2015 European All-Around silver medalist, and 2012 Junior European Balance Beam and Floor Exercise Champion. She is also 2015 Russian National All-Around Champion, and 2014 World and European bronze medalist with the team. She represented Russia until 2019, when she switched nationalities to represent Georgia.Georgia Junior Career 2012 Kharenkova started off her 2012 season by competing with the Russian team at the City of Jesolo Trophy. She won bronze with the Russian team and in the all-around in the junior division. She also competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, where she placed fourth in the all-around after a fall on uneven bars, and won bronze medals on both balance beam and floor exercise. Kharenkova rose to prominence at the 2012 Junior European Championships. She helped the Russian team win a gold medal, but unfortunately faltered in the all-around, placing sixth (despite having qualified first to the all-around final). However, she redeemed herself in event finals, winning gold on both balance beam and floor exercise. She established herself as one to watch in the years to come. In November, Kharenkova competed in the Elite Gym Massilia. She won gold on floor exercise and silver on vault. 2013 In 2013, Kharenkova competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, winning gold with the team, in the all-around and on vault. She also placed seventh on balance beam. In September, she competed at the Japan Junior International, placing fourth on bars and beam, fifth on vault, and seventh in the all-around. Senior Career 2014 Kharenkova's senior debut came at the Cottbus World Cup. She qualified to beam finals in last place after a fall. In the final, she had a lot of wobbles and missed connections but still managed to win a silver medal. She also qualified to floor exercise, where she won bronze. She competed at the Russian Championships in April, competing on every event except floor. She helped her team win gold, and also won gold on beam and placed fifth on bars. Afterwards, she was named to Russia's senior team for the European Championships.Euros There, she won gold on balance beam and bronze with her team. In August, she competed at the Russian Cup, winning all-around and balance beam silver, team and floor exercise bronze, and placed eighth on bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. Unfortunately, she did not have her best day in qualifications, falling on balance beam and failing to make the event finals. She suffered another fall, this time on floor exercise, in the team final, but Russia was still able to win the team bronze. 2015 Kharenkova started off her season by becoming Russian National Champion and winning an additional three medals: team and balance beam gold and floor exercise bronze. She also placed fourth on bars. She was a heavy favorite to win the all-around heading into the European Championships. She qualified first to the all-around, and qualified to three event finals. However, she came up short in the all-around final, winning silver behind Switzerland's Giulia Steingruber. She had falls on bars and beam, and a step out of bounds on floor, placing her seventh, sixth, and seventh, respectively. At the Russian Cup in September, she won balance beam gold, team silver, and all-around and floor exercise bronze. She was promptly named to the Russian team for the World Championships in October. There, she performed cleanly in qualifications, helping the Russians qualify second into the team final, but missing the event finals. Unfortunately, Russia would not duplicate their success in the team final, and finished out of the medals, behind the bronze medal-winning British team. 2016 Kharenkova competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning team gold, balance beam silver, all-around and floor exercise bronze, and placing seventh on uneven bars. Later that month, she competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, winning silver on balance beam. 2017 She seemed to vanish after not making the Olympic team, but got back into training in June.training again She returned to competition at the Russian Cup in August, where she won gold on floor, silver on balance beam, bronze in the all-around, and placed seventh on uneven bars. In November, she won silver on floor and bronze on balance beam at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany. In December, she won gold on balance beam and floor exercise at the Voronin Cup. 2018 In March, she competed at the Stuttgart Team Challenge in Germany, but Russia fell just one spot short of qualifying for the team final. At the Russian Championships in April, she placed seventh with her team and eighth on balance beam. In June, she competed on two events at the Russian Cup, placing seventh on beam and eighth on floor. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, winning gold on balance beam and placing fifth on floor exercise. 2019 Kharenkova competed at the Russian Championships in March, but didn't qualify to any individual events. Later that year, she switched nationalities to represent Georgia internationally.Georgia Her last Russian competition was the Russian Cup in August, where she placed fourteenth in the all-around. Her first competition representing Georgia was the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany in October, but she didn't make the all-around or event finals. In late November, she competed at the Voronin Cup, winning balance beam and floor exercise gold, all-around bronze, and placing fourth on vault and fifth on bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2012 - "Mirko" by Cirque du Solei 2013 EYOF - "Mas Zarzuela" 2013 Japan Junior International - "La Cumparsita" 2014 - "The Landlord’s Walk" - Blair Douglas/ "Seleccion Temas De Roberto Carlos: Concavo Y Convexo/ "El Gato en la Os" - Raúl Di Blasio 2015 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN13CGBVZT8 "Entr’acte" from Murder on the Orient Express/ "Schwarze Augen" by André Rieu] 2017 - "Battle of the Kings" by Audiomachine References